thats_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Camden Webber
Camden John Webber is a fictional character from the That's Life series. He is the son of Chloe J Hunter and Brendan Webber. Childhood Camden was conceived in November 2013 while his parents were visiting each other for Thanksgiving break. Chloe J found out she was pregnant in January 2014, but the only people she told was Camden's father, Brendan Webber, and his godparents, Emma Morgan and Christian Hunter. Camden was born in North Carolina and raised primarily by his father, who dropped out of law school to better support him. His mother had undiagnosed Post-Partum Depression, and she came in and out of his life up until he was six. From 'A' Person to 'The' Person Chloe J Hunter returns to New York after spending the entire summer with her boyfriend, Brendan Webber, in North Carolina. Leah and Ava are excited to see her. In December, Chloe J announces to everyone that she will be moving to North Carolina in January and transferring schools so she can be closer to Brendan. Chloe J is heard about only through phone conversations, until May when she returns home for Maddie and Connor's wedding. Everyone notices she's wearing a wedding ring and she responds with, "Oh, that. Yeah...Brendan and I kind of got married". She says that the wedding wasn't a big deal and it was just a piece of paper that Brendan wanted to have. She admits that Emma and Christian were both at the wedding. Camden is never mentioned, but he is one month old when the story begins and nine months old when it ends. University of Trouble Chloe J Hunter has a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know. She has been living back and forth between New York and North Carolina for two years now, and has transferred back to FIT for her senior year. Chloe J finally admits that she and Brendan Webber got a divorce in May 2016 after being married for a year. Emma and Christian knew, but they pretend that they didn't when the others ask about it. Chloe J continues to travel back and forth to North Carolina, saying that she has to check up on her fashion label. While in North Carolina, Brendan comes to her store and Chloe J asks if he's "by himself". He says he is, and that he misses her. Chloe J tells him that she's finally happy and she's not ruining that by getting back together with him. Christian asks Chloe J about her trip, and she says it was good. He asks if she saw Brendan, which she says yes to, and he says, "Just Brendan?". Chloe J says she only saw him. Chloe J starts to get closed to Hunter Corinthos. Hunter asks if she sees Brendan on her trips to North Carolina, and she says they run into each other, but he has nothing to be jealous about. Brendan comes home for Thanksgiving and everyone realizes things with him and Chloe J didn't end on friendly terms. They are close to arguing at the Thanksgiving party, and Mia and Brittany ask Hunter if he's sure that he really wants to get involved with Chloe J. Hunter asks about the conversation with Brendan, but Chloe J brushes him off and says it's nothing. Chloe J returns to North Carolina in January, and Hunter wants to go, but she says he can't. Hunter says it's hard to believe there isn't something going on when she keeps going back to the state her ex-husband lives in and won't tell him why. She doesn't let him come. Over spring break, everyone goes to California. Chloe J and Hunter get in a screaming match over him not being able to trust her and how she never fully tells the truth. He thinks she's still with Brendan. This causes a huge divide in their relationship. They break up in May because Hunter realizes she will never fully let him in. Chloe J announces that she is moving back to North Carolina because of her store. Everyone is surprised, and Hunter asks her to be honest and tell him if she's going back for Brendan. Chloe J says that it's mainly for the store and that nothing happened between them while they were together, but she doesn't know what will happen in the future. Hunter says as long as she's happy, he's happy. She asks Emma if she's making a mistake by moving back, and Emma tells her to let herself be happy. Camden is never mentioned, but he is the reason Chloe J keeps coming back to North Carolina. The Real World Over the past four years, the Dream Team has had limited contact with Chloe J Hunter. She has mainly stayed in New York and only really come home for extremely important events, like when her best friend Emma Morgan gave birth to a stillborn son, Grayson. When she moves back to New York, there is a lot of tension between her and the others, especially Courtney Jacks. Camden makes his first appearance in January 2021. Emma arrives at Chloe J's and she's surprised to hear her arguing with Brendan Webber. She can hear Brendan yelling about not being able to afford daycare and clothes, and when she walks in, she is surprised to see her godson. Camden calls her "Aunt Emma" and Chloe J begs her to take him. Emma calls Christian, who is the only other person who knows about Camden's existence, and also ends up telling Courtney. The three of them take care of Camden together. When Emma, Courtney, and Christian confront her, Chloe J admits that Brendan had a two-week work trip and there was no one else to watch him, so he dropped him off to her. Courtney doesn't understand why she thought she could hide a kid, and Chloe J says it worked pretty well for the last six years. Chloe J begs Emma and Christian to take care of Camden until Brendan is back, but they both say that she needs to do it and they will help with whatever they can. While spending time alone with Camden, Chloe J starts to bond with him. She had never really felt a connection with him before, but now, things feel different. When Brendan returns, she talks to him about it, and he says it's selfish to uproot Camden just because she suddenly wants to be involved. She gives him money for clothes and school, and Brendan takes him back to North Carolina. Chloe J cries to Emma afterwards. Chloe J and Hunter Corinthos get back together, but she hasn't told him about Camden yet. She finally tells him in February because she is still missing him and wants to be involved in his life. Chloe J tells Hunter that when she found out she was pregnant, she had to tell Brendan because she promised him that she would never do to him what she did to Ryan Rosco in high school. She didn't want the baby, but Brendan convinced her to keep it and said she didn't have to be involved. They got married, but Chloe J never felt a connection. She decided to finally leave Camden and Brendan and they got a divorce, and that's when she came back to Port Charles and dated Hunter for a while. She admits that she went back to North Carolina because Brendan told her Camden was sick and it was serious, and he ended up in the hospital for two weeks with pneumonia. Camden got better and things were okay for a little while, but then she started to feel like she didn't belong again and she broke up with Brendan in November 2019. She said that when Brendan brought Camden to Port Charles, that was the first time she had ever been alone with him and now she can't stop thinking about it. Hunter encourages her to talk to Brendan and to start telling people about her son instead of acting like she is ashamed of him. Chloe J starts telling people about Camden. When she talks to Brendan, he is kind of open to the idea of her being involved, but they don't know how this will work since they live in different states. Camden moves to Port Charles in February. Him and Brendan stay with Chloe J, and then he is introduced to his grandparents, Maxie and Johnny, for the first time. In March, Chloe J admits to Hunter that she has a secret daughter that she never told anyone about, not even Brendan, Emma, or Christian. She has been taken care of by her assistant, Jessica, though Chloe J has been involved in her life. Hunter says she needs to tell Brendan. Camden meets Hadley for the first time and instantly loves her. Chloe J and Brendan aren't sure where to go from here since Camden has always been with Brendan, and Hadley only knows Chloe J. They decide to just do what feels right. They eventually talk to Molly, who thinks it would be better for Chloe J to have primary since both kids know her and Hadley gets upset easily. Brendan feels like he's losing Camden, but agrees with getting every other weekend and Wednesdays for Hadley's sake. Camden is good friends with the other Dream Team kids- Lucy Morgan, Cole Corinthos, and Emily Corinthos. Chloe J finds out she is pregnant with Hunter's baby. She is overwhelmed by the idea of taking care of three kids. Brendan starts dating Katie Morgan. Katie talks to Chloe J, who tells her that if she hurts her children, being Emma's little sister isn't going to save her. In December 2021, Camden's younger half-brother, Miles, is born. Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye Camden is nine now. He lives primarily with his mother Chloe J Hunter, stepfather Hunter Corinthos, and younger siblings Hadley and Miles. His mother is eight months pregnant with a little girl. He also stays with his father Brendan Webber and stepmother Katie Morgan, who have a one year old daughter, Bee. Camden goes to his Aunt Emma's with his mom and sisters as tension with the other mob families grows. He stays with Cole Corinthos, Emmett Morgan, and Emily Corinthos, who all want to know what is going on. Camden's baby sister, Chelsea, is born in July. Chloe J is suffering from post-partum depression again. A big storm hits Port Charles. Hunter is out of town, and Brendan comes over to check on Camden and Hadley. Chloe J begs him to take the kids, so he take his two plus Miles and Chelsea. In the morning, Chloe J can't remember where the kids are. She goes with Christian and Hunter to Brendan's to see if he has Camden and Hadley, and find all four kids. Chloe J realizes she needs some help because she doesn't want to be a mom that people see on TV because she killed her kids. Hunter, Zack, and Gabe install new security systems at the houses of those close to them. Camden is with his mom and siblings at Paige's when it is broken into. They hide in a bedroom while Chloe J is knocked unconscious and Paige is kidnapped. On the same night, Hunter is shot and killed. Camden and his friends demand to know what is going on and if his mom will be okay, but the other adults don't know. Camden is devastated to learn that his stepfather was killed. First Day on a Brand New Planet Camden is married to Lucy Morgan and they share two daughters, Reagan and Rylan. One Shots The Letter Chloe J finds out she is pregnant with Camden. Deck the Halls Camden appears at the Webber and Zacchara Christmas parties. Relationships Cole Corinthos Lucy Morgan Hadley Hunter Chloe J Hunter Emma Morgan Brendan Webber Trivia * Camden was the second Dream Team child to be kept secret (the first being Emmett Morgan).